Moonshadows
by Eggbert
Summary: A trip into the Forbidden Forest has some interesting repercussions for Severus and Neville. * Warning. This is extremely soppy. Drop it and it'll squelch.Oh, and it contains slash*


MOONSHADOWS by Eggbert  
  
Summary: Neville's memory is worse than usual, but it has some interesting repercussions for him and Severus. Warning. Contains slash.  
  
Rating: R. Drop it and it'll squelch.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine they're JKR's. I just make them misbehave.  
  
Notes: This is very soppy. Even for me. Ah, the joys of plot bunnies which nibble at you with rabid teeth. And after his recent outings, I thought poor old Severus could do with some comfort.  
  
Dedication: To Reggi with love and to Acassha, the newest shipmate.  
  
  
  
" Oh come on Severus. I'm quite sure there's nothing in the Forest scarier than you. " said my lover with an impudent grin. I scowled.  
  
" Why do you always have to go there in the middle of the night, Neville? " I asked.  
  
He just grinned at me as if the question was rhetorical. Which I suppose it was bearing in mind what we were looking for.  
  
When we entered the Forbidden Forest we illuminated our wands. I didn't want to admit it but I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickling as we walked deeper and deeper in.  
  
After what felt like a week I stopped and said.  
  
" Are you sure you're going the right way? "  
  
" Er, yes. I think so. " replied Neville. I sighed. I loved this man to death but his memory (apart from Herbology and everything I had ever said wrong to him in the course of our relationship) was the worst of anyone I had ever met.  
  
" This way. " he announced confidently, going off at a tangent and I obediently followed.  
  
" Er, no. Hang on...." he said falteringly as we blundered even further into the dark woods.  
  
" We're lost. Admit it. " I sighed.  
  
We were looking for purple dragon's feet, a rare plant used in some of the more dangerous potions and essential for the upcoming NEWT exams. It only thrived in the dankest, foulest parts of the Forest, hence my trepidation.  
  
My thoughts were occupied with retribution if we ever came out of this alive so I walked right into him.  
  
" Ow! " I exclaimed. " What did you stop for? "  
  
" Shhh." He hissed. " Look! "  
  
I looked at what he was pointing at. It was a bed of heartshaped flowers that were glowing with a strange unearthly light.  
  
" What are they? " I whispered. He turned to me and smiled. I hadn't seen him so excited since Christmas morning when I had presented him with Trevor Mk III.  
  
" They're Moonglowing Bindweed. " he breathed. " I read about them once in an old book of Professor Sprouts. They're unbelievably rare and almost unique. "  
  
" Oh. " was all I could think of to say. Herbology never was my best subject. His pewter- grey eyes shone in the faint wandlight and the light from the flowers.  
  
" They have a very unusual purpose. " And he kissed me. Automatically my arms went round him and held him close, letting my lips warm against his. All this time together and he still had the ability to turn my insides to mush with one kiss.  
  
" So sweet. " I gasped as we broke for air, arching against him as he began to nibble his way down my neck.  
  
" Mmm. In this old book it said that if two people make love on a bed of these flowers, they would be bound together for life. "  
  
Gently I disentangled myself from him. He couldn't be serious, could he? A Binding was one of the deepest magical contracts there was. I had to know.   
  
" Bound? What, like in slavery? Or do you find yourself attached to your lover like in a chain gang? " He laughed softly.  
  
" No, you silly bugger. Bound as in marriage. What do you say, Severus? "  
  
" Why would you want to Bind yourself to me? " I hated these moments of self-doubt but they occurred more often than i'd like. " I'm old enough to be your father. No one could have had a more appalling past..."  
  
He placed a finger on my lips effectively silencing me.  
  
" You're sarcastic, you're bitter and miserable as sin. And yet you have such an endless capacity for love and joy, and I could never have believed you capable of such tenderness. And I love you with all my heart. "  
  
How could I doubt him as he stood there, his grey eyes burning with such certainty?  
  
" You are everything to me. " I said gruffly, pulling him close again. " I couldn't live without you. If you're sure you want to be saddled with an old bastard like me for the rest of your life..."  
  
Silently he drew me towards the bed of glowing flora, our shadows dancing in the strange light. In the middle we embraced, suddenly hungry for each other. Our clothes discarded we sank to the ground in a passionate tangle, touching, caressing, stroking. The flowers were warm against my naked skin as I sank into them.  
  
Our passion was more intense than I could have believed possible, every sense was heightened, every sensation magnified until I could bear the anticipation no more and surrendered willingly to my dearest love. MY orgasm was incredibly powerful and I screamed his name aloud, feeling him lose control and climax deep inside me.  
  
Warm rain was falling on my face or so I thought until I opened my eyes and saw great tears dripping down his cheeks onto me.  
  
" Oh love. " I whispered and pulled him down for a drugged-deep kiss.  
  
" I love you. " I whispered, so softly he heard it with his heart not his ears and then I was drifting, drifting slowly away...  
  
  
  
When we awoke it was to find ourselves bathed in warm sunlight and covered in strange purple pollen. The flowers had vanished, presumably because they had served their purpose. I helped Neville to his feet and smiled at him.  
  
" I think something used my ear as a toilet last night. " he grumbled as we dusted ourselves off before dressing in dew-drenched robes.  
  
" Do you..." I started to say, then gasped. I could feel the edges of Neville's mind brushing mine. Could sense his contentment, his all-encompassing love for me and his anticipation of bacon and fried tomatoes for breakfast. Judging by the slightly stunned expression on his face, he was feeling the same as my mind touched his. Not thoughts, just a sense of being joined.  
  
" It's powerful magic, the Binding. " he said solemnly as we made our way back to the castle.   
  
" It is. " I agreed, expecting to feel trepidation from him at such a huge commitment, but all I felt was love and hunger and that was fine as I took his hand and lead him home.  
  
  



End file.
